Trust
by K.Hetalia
Summary: Based and inspired by In The End and America's Storage Room Cleaning. When England finds a new nation, he decides to take care of him. But he now regrets it. Why? Why does he regret this meeting, with a nation? USUK


**A one-shot and song-fic fanfiction.**

**Inspired by: In The End by Linkin' Park and a specific event that happened in school**

**Title: Trust**

**Pairing: USUK (America/England) **

**Please be warned that I will switch P.O.V's in the middle of the story, it's to keep in the flow of the story :D And then a huge timeskip in the middle as well :)**

* * *

"I SAW HIM FIRST!" I yelled.

_It starts with one thing, I don't know why_

_It doesn't even matter how hard you try_

_Keep that in mind I designed this rhyme_

_To explain the due in time_

I was fighting with the bloody frog, France. What were we fighting about? This little boy whom we saw. Sweden and Finland told us this, so of course, we looked for this boy.

Why? We both wanted to be his 'older brother'. But why the bloody hell would he want one? He's a frog!

"NO, I SAW 'IM FIRST!"

"BLOODY HELL, FRANCE! I SAW HIM! AND THAT'S THAT!"

"'E LOOKS MORE LIKE ME!"

"BLOODY HELL NO! HE HAS MY HAIR!"

"NO! 'E 'AS MY SHOULDERS!"

Oh for goodness sake...Why the hell-

"Um...England, France, it's been over an hour now..." Finland said, sweatdropping.

Oh bloody hell yes...It's been an hour...But it feels like 20 seconds have passed by.

_All I know time is a valuable thing_

_Watch it fly by as the pendulum swings_

_Watch it count down to the end of the day_

_The clock ticks life away_

"ANGELTERRE!" France called.

I snapped back from my thoughts, and looked at the bloody frog.

"Hey, do you look like me?" Finland asks the small 'nation'.

"HEY! GET OUT OF HERE!" We both said, hurting Finland.

"O-Ow! Geez! I'll be going now!" He said, leaving.

I turned my head back to France, and exclaimed, "I SAW HIM FIRST! HE'S MINE!"

"NO! I SAW 'IM! 'E'S MINE!"

"NO!

"NO!"

"BLOODY HELL NO, FROG!"

"VHY NOT WE GO TO AUSTRIA AND ASK 'IM?!"

France suggested.

Good idea.

I smirked.

"Bloody hell yes."

We walked to Mr. Austria's house, still glaring at each other, while we both held the small 'nation's' hand.

_BANG!_

"MR. AUSTRIA?! ARE JOU 'ERE?!" France called.

The sounds of the piano were calm at first, but when the frog called for him, it seems like someone slammed their hands on it.

"Vhat do you vant?!" He exclaimed.

"WHO DO YOU THINK SHOULD BE HIS BROTHER, ME OR THAT FROG?!" I asked, pointing at me and France.

"VHY ZHE HECK VOULD I KNOW?! GET OUT! NOW!" He ordered.

"JUST ANSWER US!"

Ms. Hungary and little Italy came, and began pushing us out.

"If you will-a act like-a that, then you must-a leave!"

"Yeah! Leave Mr. Austria alone!"

And we got kicked out.

"Oh great. Thanks a lot, frog."

France just simply "Hmph"'ed at me.

And he had a smile.

"Oh god...I don't trust that smile of yours..."

"Vhy not...we battle, ohonhonhonhon?" He asked, doing his famous laugh.

"Hmph! Then a food battle it is!" I said, laughing.

"MWAHAHAHA! NONE CAN STOP ME!"

"Alright, Angelterre, let us fight~"

_It's so unreal, didn't look out below_

_Watch the time go right out the window_

_Trying to hold on but didn't even know how_

_I wasted it all just to watch you go_

"Ohonhonhonhon~ Vhat do jou zhink about mine?" France asked, holding his well prepared food.

I can't beat him...Not with that kind of cusine...

I walked away from the two of them, and began to cry.

But why the bloody hell-

"It's okay..."

Who?

The little nation. He. Was. Next. To. Me.

"W-Why-"

"You're my big brother, right?"

We were shocked.

Even that bloody frog.

"W-What?"

"You're my big brother!" He said, hugging me.

"B-But...He cooks better than me..."

"It doesn't matter who cooks better, you're my brother! And I have to protect you! I'm the hero!" He said, smiling.

"What's your name?" I asked, looking down.

"Haha! I'm the hero! I'm America! And you're Mr. Britain?" He asked.

I nodded.

"Alright. Let's go home." I offered my hand for him, and he gladly accepted.

And we walked home together.

_I kept everything inside and even though I tried, it all fell apart_

_What it meant to be will eventually be a memory of a time when..._

"Hey, America, what do you want to do?" I asked.

"I know! Let's play!" He exclaimed, smiling.

"What do WE play?"

"I...I dunno..."

"I know, I'll make you some food, alright?"

"Yeah!" America said, fist pumping.

_I tried so hard, and got so far_

_But in the end_

_It doesn't even matter_

"Here you go." I handed him a bunch of scones.

Nobody liked them. I wonder.

"Wow! These are good! Thanks Mr. Britain!"

He kept eating and eating. Who knew this would mean a good life?

_I had to fall, to lose it all_

_But in the end_

_It doesn't even matter_

"Hey America-"

"Haha! I'm the hero!"

He- He-

Was able to carry a rampaging bison?!

"Oh, Mr. Britain! You're here! What's up?"

"Oh yeah. I was just about to go back to Europe-"

"DON'T LEAVE MEEEEEEE!"

He began clinging onto me, and began to cry.

"YOU CAN'T LEAVE ME AGAIN! IT'S ALL SO SCARY AND BIG HERE! I'LL BE ALL ALONE! **ALONE**!"

I sighed.

I looked around.

"You do know I gave you some of the toys, right?" I asked.

"Yeah-"

"Then I'll give you more. Then would you let me leave? I have to go for work." He then said,

"Really?! Thanks Mr. Britain!" He hugged he, and ran towards his room to play.

I guess I'll be going now.

_One thing, I don't know why_

_It doesn't even matter how hard you try_

_Keep that in mind I designed this rhyme_

_To remind myself how_

"America, I'm back."

As I walked back in, I looked around for America.

"Yo dude! I missed you!"

"America-"

I began stuttering.

He was taller than me, but I'm older than him.

"So, how was work?"

"I-It was good. Yeah,"

"Also, I bought you something."

I handed him a suit, a black proper suit.

"Woah dude...This looks expensive! I can't wear this!" He declines.

"I do not wish to see you not in proper clothes." I reply back.

"But really? I mean my clothes just look fine."

"Just wear them."

_I tried so hard_

_In spite of the way you were mocking me_

_Acting like I was part of your property_

_Remembering all the times you fought with me_

"See? You look good."

His face was still on the mirror, frowning.

"But this feels uncomfortable." He said.

"You must wear them, I bought those for you, idiot."

"Oh well...I'll probably only wear these on special occassions."

_I'm surprised it got so far_

_Things aren't the way they were before_

_You wouldn't even recognize me anymore_

_Not that you knew me back then_

"Hey America?"

"Hm?" He turned to me, with a curious face.

"I'll be going back to Europe again. I'm sure you can take care of yourself." I said, sighing.

"Whaaaaaaat? Again? You've gotta be kidding me!"

"It's for work, America."

"Alright geez...I'll stay here by myself then. With nothing to do~"

_But it all comes back to me_

_In the end_

"Don't worry! I can clean this place up! Besides, I need to see what I need to throw and what not to throw!" I said, doing my signature laugh.

"Alright. Then I will make some coffee for you."

Lithuania then left me, as I said, "Yeah it sounds okay."

I turned the door knob, revealing my storage room.

"Wow, it's so dirty here."

Every time I try to clean this place up, I end up not cleaning at all.

There are good and bad memories here.

"Let's see what I can throw here."

Inside this box, I saw this toy soldier.

"Hmm...This-"

_"You do know I gave you some of the toys, right?" _

_"Yeah-"_

_"Then I'll give you more. Then would you let me leave? I have to go for work." _

_"Really?! Thanks Mr. Britain!"_

"The toy soldiers...Well, I won't be playing them, might as well throw it."

I turned my back, to see another familiar item.

"The suit..."

_"Woah dude...This looks expensive! I can't wear this!" _

_"I do not wish to see you not in proper clothes." _

_"But really? I mean my clothes just look fine." _

_"Just wear them." _

...

_"See? You look good." _

_His face was still on the mirror, frowning._

_"But this feels uncomfortable." _

_"You must wear them, I bought those for you, idiot."_

_"Oh well...I'll probably only wear these on special occassions."_

"Well, I won't be wearing it, might as well throw it."

I went to get the suit and the soldier, and sighed.

"Is there anything I can keep?" I dug into the box with all my other stuff, and saw a rifle.

"Hey, this looks good. It may be old, but it could still work. Huh-"

It had that scratch. THAT scratch.

"That...It can't. Yeah...It's obviously that one...That one moment..."

_I tried so hard, and got so far_

_In the end_

_It doesn't even matter_

"Hey America? I'm back." I called out.

"Hm? Oh hi Britain." He said, not so surprised to see me.

"So, how was things?" I asked.

"Pretty good." Pretty good? So it probably means he didn't miss me. At. All.

"I see...Very well. I will go now and make some scones."

"Oh great, your scones!"

_I had to fall, to lose it all_

_In the end_

_It doesn't even matter_

_I've put my trust, in you_

_Pushed as far as I can go_

_For all this,_

_There's only one thing you should know_

"England, the Americans are starting a war against us. They want their independence. They want to be free. You. You already know what to do. Kill America."

I was shocked, but I knew what to do, so I nodded, and said,

"Yes, sir."

_I've put my trust, in you_

_Pushed as far as I can go_

_For all this, _

_There's only one thing you should know_

"Hey, Britain! All I want, is my freedom! I'm no longer a child nor your brother. From now on, consider me independent!"

I was standing there, without my army. I lost them. They died.

America and his colony, was still standing on ground.

I would lose.

I could die.

He had his rifle in hand, ready to shoot.

_I tried so hard, and got so far_

_In the end_

_It doesn't even matter_

"I won't allow it!"

I ran towards him, with my musket, and attacked.

"I won't allow it, idiot! Why can't you follow anything through to the end?!"

He surely defended well, but I could attack the same.

I scratched his rifle, and threw it away.

"Ready! Aim!"

His army aimed at me.

I aimed at him to, pausing.

...

I dropped the musket, and said,

"There's no way I can shoot you. I can't...Why? Dammit why?! It's not fair!"

"You know why."

He said, looking at me.

_"Alright. Let's go home." _

"What happened? I remember when you were great."

...

"Ah, there you are Mr. America." Lithuania called out with the coffee in hand.

"Hey, I just had to get all that dust away. I didn't make any progress though. But man, I think I'm done." I said, sighing.

"That's exhausting. Oh would you like to have you coffee then? Here." He handed me the coffee.

"Thanks, Lithuania."

...

"Y'know, I'm having such a difficult time in throwing away some of those things. I might be turning into a sentimental old man."

"No, you're just turning into an adult."

_I had to fall, to lose it all_

_In the end_

_It doesn't even matter..._

* * *

**Hey! Thanks for reading! This is based on America's Storage Room Cleaning, In The End my Linkin' Park, and a specific event in school. Sigh. I feel so tired, I haven't eaten breakfast!**


End file.
